Believe it or not!
by SivanShemesh
Summary: A thin line between the real and imaginary world might cause paranoia and even death. [Completed]. Won 2nd place Best Horror Story MC AWARDS 2006
1. Chapter 1 of 6

Title: **Believe it or not! **1/6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Michelle & Manon

Rating: T, I think.

Special Pumpkin Warning: Angst. Horror, violence. OOC in case. Characters death? Tissues alert.

Summary: A thin line between the real and imaginary world might cause paranoia and even death.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Disclaimer: I tried to claim Legolas in the middle of the night, but Tolkien's ghost attacked me before I had any chance. **Only the plot is mine.**

**Note:** A very special note: Legolas is a mere elfling.

Estel, on the other hand, is aged 11.

**Don't kill the Author! Poor Thranduil… evil grin…**

**Believe it or not!**

1.

**Greenwood?**

Legolas walked out of his room into his lovely forest.

He did not find anything unusual as he walked outside. He did not notice the silence of nature that surrounded him, nor did he notice the mist and the spiders that seemed to close in on him.

He walked and walked. He felt tired. He laid his body down on the grass and used a rock as a pillow to lay his head upon.

Legolas did not even notice the bloody grass that was sleeping on, nor the snakes that were near his head as he walked in his sleep.

In his head, scenes were shown, one after the other; he saw his father as he fought next to another elf that looked like his father, and thought that they might be related.

Then there was another scene; a small tent, near a river. It was a dark river, with no fish in it. There was a full moon, but no light illuminated the river.

He found himself looking into the dark river, but nothing seemed to appear.

Silence. Only the sound of silence.

He saw himself, staring at the full moon, and wept tears as a sharp and freezing wind blew in his face. He hugged himself to warm himself up, but found it difficult as the wind seemed to beat him, and he lost his glow.

His eyes went back to the river, thinking that he had heard something. There was a movement as he saw elves in the water; the shapes of bodies lying on their back.

Legolas came closer only to find himself murmuring words, and his eyes were wide open, for it appeared that he was seeing a ghost, something that was rarely heard of in Middle-earth. "Nay… nay… adar… nay…"

Legolas saw his father among the elves. All of them were dead. The river was soon filled with dark blood.

Legolas came even closer so his legs could almost feel the cold splash of the water. He prayed to the Valar to take those pictures from his mind, and he wanted to run away from the river as he could not stand the sight, not believing that his father was amongst the elves that been murdered.

He closed his eyes, thinking it was all a mere dream, and opened them again to see his father's body… still in the same shape.

Two holes, two tiny holes disfigured the King's face, his golden hair covering only half of the face.

There were no eyes in Thranduil's face, nor were there any in the faces of the other elves. Blood was dripping into the water and, though Legolas tried to find the eyes, he saw none in the dark night.

The empty sockets where his father's eyes should have been made him feel sick. He trembled at the sight.

He remembered that he had seen a tent, so he walked to the tent, led by the moonlight that showed him the way.

He opened it only to find Estel, sleeping, and yet something was wrong with his eyes.

He noticed the glow of the hidden blade, and raised the pillow only to find it covered with blood.

Then he noticed that he was being watched. By his father? But his father was dead, wasn't he? The eyes, he remembered the sight of his father with no eyes, and it made him shiver.

In the name of Valar, it was his father's eyes - and might the other elves' eyes be in the tent?

In that moment, Legolas did not know what he should be feeling, as on the one hand he feared for his friend but, on the other hand… what if Estel had been framed? After all, he might have enemies, but why _his father_?

"Estel?" he called in fear. His voice trembled, his eyes blinking a few times as he shook like a leaf.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 of 6

Title: **Believe it or not! **2/6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Michelle & Manon

Rating: T, I think.

Special Pumpkin Warning: Angst. Horror, violence. OOC in case. Characters death? Tissues alert.

Summary: A thin line between the real and imaginary world might cause paranoia and even death.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Disclaimer: I tried to claim Legolas in the middle of the night, but Tolkien's ghost attacked me before I had any chance. **Only the plot is mine.**

**Note:** A very special note: Legolas is a mere elfling.

Estel, on the other hand, is aged 11.

**Don't kill the Author! Poor Thranduil… evil grin…**

**Believe it or not!**

2.

Legolas closed his eyes, and then opened them only to find that he was standing outside of the palace.

He looked at the windows, and found something strange. Something, it seemed, was amiss.

There was a small window and yet, as far as he knew, there was no room there.

'What is going on? But there is no room there…' he thought confusedly as he lowered his head.

Then he looked at the window again and heard laughing. He saw Estel.

But it was not the Estel he knew. He looked again and saw blood, blood that covered his face, and then he noticed the sharp knife, covered in blood.

"Adaaar?" he called in fear as he took a step back, ready to run.

The door of the palace opened with a creaking sound and Legolas' panic and fear grew.

Thranduil was moving over to his son, slowly.

Legolas did not look at his father right away, because he was afraid, but then he took deep breaths and gathered all the strength that he needed - and looked at his father.

"AHHHHHHH…" Legolas let go of a scream.

'Where are your eyes, adar?' Legolas asked himself in fear.

He heard hisses and saw snakes moving in and out of the holes where the eyes of Thranduil were supposed to be. Moving within the fresh blood.

He noticed the fresh blood that dropped from his father's eyes and stepped back from his father. Fear and panic grew in him, filled him. He shivered and screamed.

Thranduil got closer and closer to his son, and yet Legolas ran and ran, not wishing to look back, either at his father or the place he called 'home' or at Estel, who stood there laughing at him.

Legolas ran and ran, but was stopped as he fell over a rock.

A hand was moving over him to support him and Legolas took it unawares. After he was on his feet, he dared to look. What he saw made his mouth drop open, though he made no sound.

'No… no… please… stay away from me, you murderer…' Legolas thought in fear and took one step back.

"You killed my father… he is now… nothing but… but a dead elf walking… with no eyes… you killed him…" Legolas said brokenly.

"Me?" Estel asked and smirked at the elfling, "It was not I. I did not do it…" Estel lied, and looked at him. A large smile was on his face.

Legolas looked at him, and scanning his face he saw the truth and said, "I do not believe you… I saw the eyes in your tent…"

"What eyes? In my tent?" Estel asked in an innocent voice and rolled his eyes.

"The eyes in _your_ tent…" Legolas answered in fear.

"I do not have any eyes in my tent. Do you not remember that I am sleeping in your room?" Estel asked him and moved closer to Legolas.

"No… you are not sleeping in my room… you murderer…"

"Me? Murderer? You must be wrong…" Estel smirked at him.

He moved the dagger in front of Legolas, who shivered at the sight.

The dagger was covered with pure blood, the blood from his father's eyes. Legolas shivered and stepped away from Estel, not wanting any contact with him, not with the one that he had thought of as a friend.

"No… please… get away from me… please…" Legolas begged and moved his hands in defense.

But it seemed not to be working as Estel came closer to him, first smiling and then laughing at him, and cut Legolas' hands.

Legolas cried with pain as he saw and felt how his own blood was dripping from him, and he felt a sharp pain that would take the heart of him.

"I hate you…" Legolas said to Estel and cried with pain.

Tears flowed down Legolas' face, and he wished that his father would be there for him and prayed that his father would kill Estel, but he knew that he could not, as his father no longer had any eyes, so he could not see Estel and kill him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Legolas shouted at Estel, anger and pain in his voice.

Estel laughed at him, and moved toward Legolas, still holding the dagger in his hand, for he knew that he had a mission to be completed, and that was to kill the king's son, because he had already seen too much.

"NO!"

"Legolas?"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Legolas shouted at him, his eyes emotionless.

"Legolas…"

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 of 6

Thank you for your reviews - **ovoriel**, **Elven Warrior Princess**.

_Was it a dream? Answer will come soon..._

_Enjoy!_

Title: **Believe it or not! **3/6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Michelle & Manon

Rating: T, I think.

Special Pumpkin Warning: Angst. Horror, violence. OOC in case. Characters death? Tissues alert.

Summary: A thin line between the real and imaginary world might cause paranoia and even death.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Disclaimer: I tried to claim Legolas in the middle of the night, but Tolkien's ghost attacked me before I had any chance. **Only the plot is mine.**

**Note:** A very special note: Legolas is a mere elfling.

Estel, on the other hand, is aged 11.

**Don't kill the Author! Poor Thranduil… evil grin…**

**Believe it or not!**

3.

**Imladris! Definitely Imladris!**

"Legolas…" Estel moved over to his friend, panic in his voice.

He had woken when he heard shouts and crying.

He tried to wake his friend, but nothing helped, so he ran to his father, thinking that he might help him. As Elrond went to Legolas' room, the twins followed, their curiosity piqued.

They too had heard the screaming, the crying, saw the fear and panic in the elfling's eyes, and they too tried to wake him from his nightmare.

"Legolas, wake up…" Elrond worriedly shook the elfling.

Still Legolas did not wake, though he kept shouting at Estel.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE, ESTEL!"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER, ESTEL!"

"LOOK INTO HIS FACE! HE HAD NO EYES!"

Elrond glared at his son, wondering and trying to figure out Legolas' nightmare. "Estel, do you have any idea what he means?"

"No father. Why?" Estel answered as he looked at his father.

"Well… listen to him; he is blaming you for murder and the Valar knows what he means," Elrond answered.

"Calm down, mellon-nin. " The twins tried their best as they shook Legolas gently, and continued, "It is only us, your friends, Elladan and Elrohir…"

Legolas trembled in their hands, and kept shouting, "LOOK AT ME! I HAVE NO HANDS BECAUSE OF YOU, ESTEL! YOU CUT MY HANDS!"

"Estel," Elrond turned to his son and added, "Bring from my room my quill and parchment, I think I need to make notes about this odd nightmare…"

Estel ran, and while he ran he could not stop thinking of what Legolas had shouted, as his words had been said in anger, fear and panic.

'I hope father will know…' Estel thought with hope, as he ran to his father's room, and back to his own with the quill and parchment in hand.

When Estel came back, he noticed a movement from Legolas, and he also saw that the trembling had stopped.

He handed his father the parchment and then the quill.

To Legolas the quill looked like a dagger and he panicked.

Legolas stood for a moment, a frown on his face because of the noises that surrounded him. At the sight of the quill his eyes opened wide and he ran as fast as he could to Imladris' forest.

"Where has he gone?" Estel asked, surprised at his friend's act.

Elrond raised his hands and said nothing.

"We have no idea," the twins answered.

"Elladan, Elrohir follow him! Estel, you stay with me," Elrond ordered and went to his room, Estel following him.

"Estel," Elrond said, turning to his son, speaking as seriously as he could knowing how worried his son would be for his friend, running like this and screaming at him with accusation in his voice. Elrond knew that this might be the reason why his son looked hurt. "I need you to find the messenger and call him to my room, because this message **has** to be sent to Mirkwood quickly, do you understand?"

Estel nodded and left the room, calling for the messenger.

In the meantime Elrond sat down to write the letter to notify his old friend that he was really needed, that Legolas needed his father, because he thought that Estel had murdered him.

_"To my good friend Thranduil, _

_I am sorry that I have to start this letter by informing you that your son woke from a horrible nightmare today, believing that you had been murdered by Estel, the worst part being that you had no eyes._

_Your son refused to listen to our calls, and it appears that he does not wish to have any contact with us, especially with Estel…_

_You should have seen the look on his face; he was in a panic, and looked like he saw orcs, and his face was pale like the moonlight._

_I hope that I will be seeing you soon, because your son needs you, and only you can assure him that all of what he dreamt was only a nightmare._

_Thranduil, your son has run away, and the twins are looking out for him._

_I hope to see you soon, as you know that you are always welcome in my house._

_Your old friend,_

_Elrond,_

_Imladris."_

As Elrond finished writing there was a knock on the door. Turning, he saw his son stepping in, the messenger following him.

Elrond gave the parchment to the messenger and said in a serious tone. "Bring it to King Thranduil as quickly as you can, this is urgent, let him know that too."

"Yes, my lord," the messenger said and bowed before he left.

Elrond knelt next to his worried son and said to him softly, "He will be all right, my son, the twins are looking out for him."

"B… but why is he acting like this, saying horrible things about me? Like… like… that I have killed his father?" Estel asked, though his voice trembled as tears stared to fall down his cheeks.

"I do not know my son, though I wish I had the answers…" Elrond replied and pulled his son into a warm embrace.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 of 6

_Don't be worry, 2 chapters to go... _

Title: **Believe it or not! **4/6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Michelle & Manon

Rating: T, I think.

Special Pumpkin Warning: Angst. Horror, violence. OOC in case. Characters death? Tissues alert.

Summary: A thin line between the real and imaginary world might cause paranoia and even death.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Disclaimer: I tried to claim Legolas in the middle of the night, but Tolkien's ghost attacked me before I had any chance. **Only the plot is mine.**

**Note:** A very special note: Legolas is a mere elfling.

Estel, on the other hand, is aged 11.

**Don't kill the Author! Poor Thranduil… evil grin…**

**Believe it or not!**

4.

_Meanwhile in the forest…deeper and deeper…_

Legolas had been wandering in fear, jumping at any noises that surrounded him.

Legolas walked deeper and deeper into the forest, not seeming to care where he was going. For him, all that mattered was he was away from Estel.

"Legolas…" he heard and he jumped in fear.

"NO!" he shouted fearfully and continued yelling, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Legolas?" he heard again.

Legolas ran without looking back, crying as he ran. He was afraid that Estel would kill him the same way he had killed his father.

Legolas called for his nana, wishing she was there with him, holding his hands, caressing his cheeks, saying words of love to him.

"Na-na? Where are you?" he called.

"Na-na?" he called again, and heard his voice echoing within the forest, making him feel even more frightened.

"_Na-na?"_

Legolas sat under a tree and cried… he feared everything that was around him.

* * *

**A week later… in Greenwood… **

After Legolas' mother had died, Thranduil had been caring for his son. Legolas knew that his father was a great king of Mirkwood and he loved his home, and yet Legolas had been lonely.

Thranduil was married to a maid that he fell in love with, though the baby was not his.

The King respected his wife, and took care of everything the elfling needed, and he was there for him when he needed him. He tried to be a good father to him.

King Thranduil sat on the balcony thinking of his son. He missed his son, his laughter, and missed telling him how much he loved him.

His quiet and peaceful morning was suddenly disturbed by noises coming from below.

"KING THRANDUIL!" he heard the shout.

Thranduil looked in his kin's eyes and noticed the rider's clothes; he saw the blue lines within the white garment, and he saw the symbol in the middle of it, representing Imladris.

"HOLD!" Thranduil ordered as he saw the glow of swords between the trees, and noticed the archers, ready to attack.

When the messenger finally stopped in front of the king, he said, still gasping for air: "My King… I… I have a massage from…"

"From Lord Elrond, I suppose," Thranduil continued his sentence with a smile on his face.

"Aye, my lord, and I have been told that it is very urgent," the messenger replied, handing him the letter, and then he bowed respectfully and walked over to his horse.

"Guards!" Thranduil called.

When the guards came, he sent them with the messenger to the healing rooms to make sure that the messenger was eating and resting properly.

Thranduil returned to sit on the balcony and only then he read the parchment.

It did not take long for him to jump from his chair and walk to the stable, making certain he took his weapons with him.

The guards followed their king, and Galdor had to ask, for his duty was his king's safety, "Your Highness? I am coming with you!"

"As you wish…" Thranduil muttered, mounting his horse, and riding off.

Galdor quickly mounted and followed his king.

The ride was quiet and Galdor was a little worried, as he feared something might have happened, and so he asked, "My King? Has something happened?"

"It is my son… I fear for him…" Thranduil only hinted, but said no more.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 of 6

Legolas's background - Thranduil married a maid as he loved her. **Though**, the baby was not _his._ He loved his son like he was his own son.

A dream or nightmare? Just try to look at it, in Legolas's eyes, through a child's eyes.

Title: **Believe it or not! **5/6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Michelle & Manon

Rating: T, I think.

Special Pumpkin Warning: Angst. Horror, violence. OOC in case. Characters death? Tissues alert.

Summary: A thin line between the real and imaginary world might cause paranoia and even death.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Disclaimer: I tried to claim Legolas in the middle of the night, but Tolkien's ghost attacked me before I had any chance. **Only the plot is mine.**

**Note:** A very special note: Legolas is a mere elfling.

Estel, on the other hand, is aged 11.

**Don't kill the Author! Poor Thranduil… evil grin…**

**Believe it or not!**

5.

**Imladris…**

_One week later…_

King Thranduil had come, with Galdor following him.

Elrond, who had been alerted of the arrival of visitors, noticed the frown on Thranduil's face, mingled with worry and fear.

"My Lord Elrond."

"My King Thranduil."

They welcomed each other and then came back to reality.

"What is wrong with my elfling?"

"I wish I had the answers for you, mellon-nin, for I and my sons seek them too."

"Where is Estel?" Thranduil asked curiously, as he had not seen the boy for a long time.

"I am here, Your Highness," Estel greeted him with bow.

"How are you doing?" Thranduil asked, because he recalled from the letter that his elfling had accused the boy of something.

"I am worried about your son, Your Highness," Estel answered and raised his head, looking at the king.

"Just call me Thranduil, no formal name is needed in here," Thranduil answered and smiled at the boy, thinking it might break the ice.

"I will do that, Your… forgive me… Thra… Thran… duil…" Estel finally managed to say the name right.

"Let Elrond teach you… you can call me Legolas' father, if it will make it easier for you," Thranduil suggested and smiled at him.

"Where is he?" Thranduil asked fearfully, worried about his son.

"Elladan is watching your son, while Elrohir returned to report…" Elrond answered, and yet seemed not to completely answer the question that had been asked.

* * *

"Where is he?" Thranduil asked again, but now there was panic in his voice, remembering the letter.

"He is walking day by day inside the forest," Elrond answered, and scanned his friend's face, waiting for his reaction.

"Let's go… we don't have much time and my elfling needs me," Thranduil said, and took his weapons from his horse. He walked after Elrond who was showing the way. Galdor followed his king, though everything was way too mysterious for him.

Thranduil walked into the forest and scanned the branches, the trees, seeking his elfling who was there alone, frightened to death.

'I am coming Legolas… do not be afraid, ada will be with you soon,' Thranduil prayed and wiped the tears away.

"How long has he been in the forest?" Thranduil asked and looked worriedly at his friend.

"Over two weeks, mellon-nin," Elrond answered and looked back, trying to comfort the other…

"WHAT? ALONE?" Thranduil shouted.

Thranduil felt someone touch his chin and looked down only to see Estel.

"He is not alone, Uncle Thrandy, the twins are watching over him," Estel answered.

"Show me the way!" Thranduil ordered.

Elrond had walked and walked even though the darkness soon embraced them and the moon was out, with Elrond keeping watch over his boy.

Soon they reached the place where the twins were, still watching over the frightened elfling.

Thranduil scanned the trees searching for his elfling. He had missed his son a great deal.

"LEGOLAS…" he shouted worriedly.

Then he noticed his son, shaking like a leaf.

He called again, "Legolas, it is your ada."

"A-da?" Legolas asked, but he did not raise his head, fearing that he might see his father without eyes.

"Did you not recognize my voice, Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked his elfling softly, coming closer to him.

"A-da?" Legolas asked again, this time raising his head slightly, but only seeing the shadows from the trees.

"It is I, your father. Look to your right," Thranduil hinted, waiting to see Legolas' face, and to pull him close into a warm hug.

Legolas turned his head over to the right, only to look at his father.

His heart was pounding faster and faster from joy. His father was alive?

"You have eyes ada, you are alive…" Legolas smiled, and ran to his father and hugged him, wanting to be closer to him.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6 of 6

Title: **Believe it or not! **6/6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Michelle & Manon

Rating: T, I think.

Special Pumpkin Warning: Angst. Horror, violence. OOC in case. Characters death? Tissues alert.

Summary: A thin line between the real and imaginary world might cause paranoia and even death.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Disclaimer: I tried to claim Legolas in the middle of the night, but Tolkien's ghost attacked me before I had any chance. **Only the plot is mine.**

**Note:** A very special note: Legolas is a mere elfling.

Estel, on the other hand, is aged 11.

**Don't kill the Author! Poor Thranduil… evil grin…**

**Believe it or not!**

6.

"Greenleaf, you had me worried for you…" Thranduil said softly, as he still hugged his son.

"Forgive me adar, I did not mean it… I thought that you died, and… and your eyes… you had no eyes ada…" Legolas apologized, because he did not want to upset his ada.

"I forgive you… and yet I also came here because I missed you, I missed my sweet elfling," Thranduil said with love in his eyes.

Thranduil pulled his elfling into a hug and watched him as he rubbed his eyes and asked, only just now noticing the black circles around his elfling's eyes, "Have you sleep lately, Greenleaf?"

Legolas shook his head in a negative answer.

Thranduil lifted his elfling and held him in his arms. He walked out of the forest as Elrond's family followed him, Galdor bringing up the rear.

* * *

_In Estel's room…_

Thranduil laid his elfling onto the bed and watched him, and as he noticed the elfling's calmness he turned to his old friend.

"Have any of you perhaps told him a horror story?" Thranduil asked.

"Why do you ask that, Your Highness?" Elladan asked, with a hidden smile.

"Because Legolas hates horror stories," Thranduil answered and watched the twins very carefully.

The twins glared at each other, smiling and then laughing.

"What is so funny?" Elrond asked with a death-stare.

"Your elfling, Your Majesty, was curious about a story we told Estel, for he loves to hear horror stories. After we told our part of the story, adar told a part too."

"You?" Thranduil asked his friend in surprise, for he had not expected _that_.

Elrond nodded in agreement.

"You told him the horror story?" Thranduil accused the lord. It seemed he was still surprised by what he had heard.

Elrond nodded again, and then he lowered his head, as he noticed the death stare that Thranduil gave him.

"All of this happened because you told him… argh…," Thranduil groaned, still not being able to accept what he had heard.

"I did it for my son, while yours was asleep," Elrond said, as he tried to save his lost pride.

"Because of y_our story_, my elfling almost got killed, and if you recall, he ran away, and has been in the forest all alone, shaking like a leaf, crying from the pain of seeing me without eyes. This, my old friend, is the consequence of your story and the next time you have to be certain that my elfling is sleeping properly. Have you got that right, mellon-nin?" Thranduil asked with warning in his tone.

Elrond nodded again in confirmation.

"Now, when my Greenleaf awakes, I want Elrond and the twins to apologize to him, letting him know that it was only a horror story, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, you are, mellon-nin," Elrond answered and glared at his friend, hoping he had not lost his friendship.

"Now, move it, move it, move it… I want to be alone with my sweet elfling."

"Yes, Uncle Thrandy," Estel said and hugged Thranduil, who seemed surprised by the boy's act. "Thank you…"

"I am happy when Greenleaf is happy, and you," Thranduil grinned.

"A-da?"

"ADA?" Greenleaf called in fear and panic.

Thranduil knelt next to his elfling and pulled him into a warm embrace, making certain that Legolas was watching him, letting him to know that he is still alive.

"I love you adar," Legolas said sleepily, as he laid his head upon his father's shoulders.

"I love you too, ion-nin," Thranduil said back, as he laid his elfling back onto the bed, and kept watching.

* * *

At that point, Galdor reached Elrond and whispered. 

"I will do that," he assured the guard, and then he continued. "Let us leave them alone, and Elladan, you ask the maids to make a large meal, for our friends must be starving, as well as Legolas…"

**The End**


End file.
